Myxxie Eosad (character)
"I'm not threatening you, I'm fully capable of following through with that promise" - Myxxie Eosad ---- Myxxie is a Human Female from Naboo, her skills center mainly around hand to hand or melee combat, and evasion or stalking. In her spare time she performs in the arts of dancing, she knows little of music. Having served both the Rebel Alliance and The Empire, she currently works out of a base on Rori as a Rebel Alliance Specforce Operative. She constantly trains and hones her skills there as well as elsewhere. She is more of a leader than a follower, though bows to superior knowledge and ability when its there. Myxxie is a decorated war hero, having served both sides of the war, although favoring the Rebellion, having spied on the Empire as an infiltrator and SpecForce Operative. She is notoriously difficult to kill and find. She currently runs multiple operations in support of ongoing campaigns, including the defense of Keren on Naboo. ---- Details *Server: Starsider *Race: Human *Gender: Female *Profession: **Current: Jedi **Former: Bounty Hunter, Teras Kasi Master (Skill), Master Dancer **Space: Freelance Pilot *Faction: Neutral - Nightsisters *Other Affiliations: Black Sun *Creation: 1 ABY (June 2003) *Guild : None. *Residence : Naboo, Dantooine Biography Background Myxxie Eosad was born as Chrystiana Darkwalker-Lotus to a family that lived on Naboo, outside of Kaadara. She, her Adoptive Mother, her Twin Sister and her late Father lived in an apartment overlooking the beaches. Chrystiana and Chrystie, her sister, both took to the city naturally. They went to school and learned to perform in the theater. Chrystie went on to be a hairdresser and makeup artist in performances that would eventually span the known galaxy. Chrystiana though, would have a much different fate. She loved to dance, and learned to do so by the same people that taught Chrystie her art. After eighteen years of living in Kaadara, they both decided it was time to go see what the galaxy had to offer. Chrystie eventually signed on with the same performance troupe while Chrystiana moved to theed to continue her studies and continue to dance as a past time in various cantinas. One fateful night Chrystiana would never be seen again for almost three years. She was kidnapped and taken off-world by thugs hired by someone on another planet. Chrystiana was, in those two years kept drugged while being retrained to serve. EVERYTHING PAST THIS POINT WAS DONE IN-GAME Enslaved Re-named Myxxie Eosad, as a given name in a process that wiped her memory clean, she was sold.The thugs, having served their use, were murdered right in front of her eyes as a show of power. This is something that changed her outlook on the galaxy, forever. The majority of her life as a slave was peaceful, her owner was a part of a clan on talus, ran by Aphrodite - Myxxie would serve her owner, and the clan faithfully for another year or more. Hardening of the Heart One fateful fall morning on talus, the pact between the clan and the Empire was broken. Firebombs fell on the clan's buildings, troops marched in from nearly all directions. It forced the clan to flee to live another day. This is something that Myxxie not only took personally as an attack on herself, but she still vividly remembers seeing people she served faithfully die in a blaze of gunfire. This, as well, was to be the Crux that would eventually set her free in due time. This, arguably, was one of the events that has changed her - for better or worse - Forever. Service to a New Owner For a time after the attack, after the clan had been brought back together, Myxxie was found wandering cantinas on naboo again. The former slave, Raessa, had been visiting theed and spotted Myxxie. She was curious as to why, and when Myxxie told her that her owner had seemingly abandoned her, she offered to take her back in. She knew nothing else other than serving, and just nodded as if she didnt really have much else of a choice. Not that she could have said anything else, anyway. For a time before Raessa went missing, she faithfully returned to serve the clan, and her new owner. Raessa modified the tattoo on Myxxie's neck, wich until then consisted of a ring of pikes around a rose. It was turned into the letters RJ within the rose. This mark still remains on her to this day. In order to further control Myxxie, under the guise of giving her a new Collar, she inserted a drip of liquid into Myxxie's modified collar. It would soon brainwash her to concentrate only on Raessa, it would mold her touch to be something Myxxie desired. Three years would yet pass uneventfully before Myxxie was to be Freed by her own doing. "For The Clan Mother, I Live" "This is possibly, the single most dangerous and difficult task I have ever asked of anyone in the clan. I task you with its doing, for you are the only other one that remembers that day on Talus, that can see that this is done properly. Failure, is not an option." - Azra'Dite to Myxxie on the subject of the task that would earn her Freedom She was summoned to see the Clan Mother, and given information about a shield generator on Yavin Four owned by the empire's late battle station. She spent four weeks there, scouting. observing. noting. planning. plotting. thinking. she was in her element where she thrives. On the fifth, she asked for the clan's assistance and recited the reasoning, and meaning of this task. How it not only impacted the clan, but anyone that was to read her notations being sent from the moon. The plan, was simple: Then-Elder Reiku was to assist in lifting this behemoth of a generator after both Then-Elder Saiyoko and Myxxie had gone and secured the general area with the remainder of the clan that wasn't in space. The massive, modified Y-8 Lifter was stationed above the planet, with an escort to move the giant generator that had crash landed onto Yavin's surface. Intact. It was a large operation, really, one that should of taken a lot more... but didn't. It went off without a problem. The generator was moved across the galaxy, amazingly, silently to the Coven. It took several weeks to set up properly, and a few days more to work in security measures. She was then summoned once again to the clan mother, she was quite nervous that something she might of overlooked had gone wrong. She, however, was wrong. Aphrodite told her then that the choice was hers. If it was freedom she wanted, it was granted and she would become a Sister. This was stunning to her. She only knew of one other that had done the same, and maybe only heard of a single other at most. Most people would jump at this chance, however it was hard for her. Serving was all she knew. She would accept her freedom, as she knew that her place in the clan had been earned either way. What did she have to loose? If she messed up, it would be likely she'd just return to being a slave, or be killed. either or didn't really bother her. She was too loyal to fear death. The Enemy of my Enemy... is my friend? With her freedom earned and her dues paid to the clan, she left to go on her own for once. She wanted vengeance, blood, to be spilled for what happened to those she called Family seemingly not long ago. It was a bit of a personal matter for her, to see a casualty count tenfold or more of what the Empire caused. It would get her into a lot of trouble, and she wound find that people would love and hate her for her passion in it. It was not long after she had found herself somewhere to live, temporarily, that she stumbled upon a friend of a friend in Mos Eisly who would recruit her into a Rebel Alliance unit. She was looking for work, but had only been trained in crude methods of sensing the force and other, more natural ways of fighting. Her Mistress had taught her to wield a blade enough to defend herself. None of her training was ever formal, mind you, all of it is self taught. Kixx had forewarned her of the possibilities of this "job" - she took it, however, and didn't look back. Assigned for a time on missions that would span from rescuing natives of Dantooine from toxic chemical spills, to the battle of Restuss, to learning that stealing from others in order to survive is sometimes required. All in all, in the short time of perhaps only a standard four or five months, she had already made friends and alliances that still stand to this day. It was with the alliance she would learn to focus her ability to kill to a fine art from a crude method. Myxxie would, before she went into hiding, become known to the Alliance High Command as a brutal and effective soldier who held little concern over herself if it was required. Smoke and Mirrors for The Empire One morning she was warned that the empire had put out a shoot to kill notice on her, and that there was a very nice reward out for her capture or confirmed death. She was never one to back down from a fight, but wasn't stupid either. She didn't want to, but did eventually go into hiding by "faking" her own death. The galaxy, as well, was changing far too fast around her. She needed a break, or something of the sort. The alliance suggested, and even offered their assistance in helping her hide. She reluctantly agreed to it. An article was ran stating that the Kaadara born dancer and performer, and alliance agent had been shot outside her home on Naboo near Moenia. For those that were not in the know, Moenia was a hub of activity for the alliance - not just where a dance hall was located. Her home was locked down and turned into a tomb - she lived elsewhere for a good year, courtesy of the alliance. Her tracks were covered and she faded away for a standard year or more. Ironically, the account wich the bounty money was transferred into, was her sister's account. It was wired to Myxxie directly, seemingly the last laugh possibly, was hers and hers alone. A New Slate A year after her departure into hiding, she made herself public again, no longer under the cloak of darkness and shadows. She didn't know if anyone she knew was alive anymore. Myxxie went back to what she knew: Hunting, killing, doing dirty jobs for a good job. She found one not too long after - for a time she was asked to act as an enforcer for a Raric Doran. She gladly took the job, not having one of her own. In the short timespan of three weeks she made new-er friends than she had previously had. She met one of Raric's then-slaves, Sianna, someone she still considers a good friend if not extended family. During the next month and a half (to current) she would meet her love, Yukiko, who would help reform her life to something more manageable - begin legit work for and with the empire on various projects and be stationed as a liaison on Lok for a time. Training in the Dark Side "You are now a servant of the Dark Side, it is an adequate state that I needed you in" - Ivof to Myxxie, Adi's Rest Summit, Lok During her time as an intelligence agent with SpyNet, Myxxie was responsible for interrogations and torture. She was effective, cruel and quite a professional in it. During this time she had met a man named Ivof - A dark jedi. Ivof had taught her the basic methods to perform Force Push and Force Pull. Though this was just the beginning of her training, she hardly used it. A while later while working for Jabba The Hutt, Myxxie was once again approached by Ivof to learn more. Little did she know what she would become. Her training started off with a training saber given to her by Ivof. Myxxie was taught the Niman lightsaber form, how to perform Force Crush, and Force Lightning. Before she was able to craft her own lightsaber, a fight broke out between Her and Ivof near Red Sands on Lok. Ivof won the fight, and for her disobedience Myxxie was stabbed in the gut. By her own blade at that - and told to embrace the Dark Side. She did so, in her blind anger, and proceeded to walk over a kilometer for medical help. It took nearly three full doses of sedatives and a half hour to even begin to calm her to rest so droids could repair the damage she had been caused. A month or two has passed since then, and she has also been taught how to perform a force drain feat by Ivof as well. The Huntress becomes The Hunted For a time, Myxxie had been pursuing her rival, Ryatte Ardell, who had cornered her recently in Kor Vella and tried to force her to work for or with him. She had taken offense to his personality and vowed to do him in, permanently. This had gone on for a good while, both of them enjoying verbal sparring when they could not attack each other, or it was unwise. Myxxie had got a call from her contacts inside the palace who had told her that Ryatte walked into the palace only to be captured. She was requested to arrive there because Ryatte wanted another way out. She was to be this way out. After a short trip from her home, she arrived at the palace. She was escorted down to the cells by a guard in skiff gear, who then pointed to Ryatte. She quickly tried to get him out of the cell, but to no avail. Having been kept in the same cell and seen the passcode a guard used, she quickly tried to type it in. After a few tries, it worked. After a brief talk and final words, Myxxie decapitated Ryatte, who then had laid in the cell basement for many hours before being found. He was a bloody mess. A few days later, Myxxie, perhaps unwisely returned to the palace to discuss the bounty with Selorian, who in turn tried to blackmail her. To no avail, she refused her bounty and was pursued shortly after she further tried to be diplomatic. That having not worked, she ran back to Dantooine, where one of her homes was under construction and finished shortly after she arrived. She stayed there, very comfortably even, for weeks on end. Using her many connections in the palace to keep updated on the bounty, it was rather easy for her to evade them and stay eight to ten steps ahed of her hunters in this seemingly human game of sabacc. Having used her various skills, she thought it was safe after a few weeks to go have a drink in the mining outpost. There, she encountered one of Jabbas patrols, they opened fired on her and her Sister, Yuroichi Elas. After a short fight and a friend of Myxxies arriving, the patrol was forced to pull out and walk away without a Bounty collected. Harsh wounds were sustained on both sides and neither side can reasonably claim, at least in her eyes, any sort of victory. The weeks went on, after the fight Myxxie made one last call to Selorian, to break any chance of diplomacy up, until she talked with Melkin Antross who suggested it might be the better idea. Nothing ever came of it, after discussing Jabbas activities with LK-001 of Outpost Epsilon, it was agreed that the Imperial Military could reasonably get involved after some checking was done. Days more turned to a week or so, until LK-001 approached her on Dantooine with the idea of faking her own bounty being captured. She gave her blade to LK, which was not the lightsaber she had shown Selorian before, but she mocked that it was a "light" saber in terms of weight. Her dry humor didn't do much in the way of making the soldiers before her laugh. LK and Blaz took the blade and on the way back, apparently decapitated a Dantari female who then had her head mutilated so that it could be turned in. The ruse didn't work in the end - it only stalled the guards - and she does not know what became of her former blade. The most recent appearance of the blade was on Naboo, at the scene of an Imperial Generals murder, it had been planted there by Selorians people. How this will or could turn out, no one currently knows. Up to recent events following this, few people have seen her in public, or so they think. Myxxie has laid low with her sister, Yuroichi, rather peacefully. In return for a safe haven, she willingly gave herself to Yu as a servant, even if it doesn't last long. She doesn't particularly mind it, though, as they are very close either way. Even so far as to share a force bond with each other. Aftermath of the Murder charge "You didn't actually think I'd just hand you over to the hutt, did you? I do not kowtow to a slug, Myxxie" - Rhaze, mentioning how this is going according to a plan "I don't actually have faith in you to form any sort of reasonable plan, Rhaze, being stabbed in the back did not help that" - Myxxies response to Rhaze "This is the part of the plan where it gets dangerous, once you are there, you are completely on your own. You are off the grid." - Rhaze to Myxxie concerning their plot to plant her inside the alliance or underground. "This is but childs play, Rhaze" - Myxxies response to Rhaze Myxxie was charged with the murder of an imperial general in theed. Everyone involved knew it was a lie being told by Selorian, in fact she openly mocked him over comms before Rhaze arrested her and took her to talus to discuss things with her. She was to be transported to the Dathomir Prison, en route her transport would fail to make it intact. The plan was simple and yet effective for what was in store. Nothing more than a publicity stunt, even, to calm Jabba, she'd be assumed to be dead with the rest of the crew in the transport. This is not so, in fact, it was rather ironic in that Myxxie has traversed Dathomir many times before. Knowing the lay of the land, and the area, she could reasonably have supplies stashed there by her cohort in this plot, Iske' Ahi - who would be the one to shoot down the transport, or cripple it. Getting off of Dathomir was the only slight issue after landing and securing her things, though it would not be difficult to gain passage from the local clans - having served them in the past in many ways. The Trek and Surviving Iske' had laid in wait above Dathomir for many hours for Myxxies transport to come through, everything was set. Iske blasted the Lambda shuttle out of the sky, killing most hands save for myxxie and one guard, who she quickly killed afterwards in hand to hand combat. Myxxie assumed control of the ship and landed it safely where planned, one kilometer east of the tar pits. Her things were waiting in a crate for her, again as planned. Quickly getting out of her cuffs by lock picking them away, she left the craft and rummaged through the nearby crate. Knowing she was completely and utterly alone, she paused and thought for a moment, planning on what to do. After dressing in her armor, checking her only weapon, she armed the explosives around the craft and detonated them with a time release fuse. Set for five minutes, she took what was useful from the craft and ran away, hiding behind a tree while the entire thing exploded in flames. While traveling, she often paused to muse over the desolate landscape of Dathomir and to get her bearings. She had two choices, go and find help in the nearby town of Aurilia, or go the long way to find Gethzerion or another of the clans. She chose the long way. Halfway there, she stumbled and fell into a deep crag, when she landed she fell into an unconscious state and lost her senses for a half hour. After waking up to find her left leg and right arm in intense pain, along with a hurt shoulder, she slowly tried to climb out. Her will would not allow her to give up and lay there to die. It took some time, perhaps ten minutes for her to climb out. Myxxie crawled to a tree in pain and sat there to decide what to do next. She knew the stronghold was a long way away. After another ten minutes of laying against a tress, Myxxie was found by X'lain, who had felt her pain through her empathetic link with him and GHOST. He arrived and promptly started to assess the situation by placing another split against her legs in the form of two metal rods. Myxxie woke up a bit after to find X sitting before her, to her amazement. After discussing who he could give her to or where X could take her, he took Myxxies comm and called Melkin who arrived a bit later, and got her off planet. She was taken to Nyms Stronghold and placed in a medical bay there. A few days later, the Sudden Restoration arrived over Lok, where she was transported to receive medical and mental care. The wounds she sustained through this entire journey included a small fracture on the back of her skull, several broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and broken legs. Rescuing Raessa Myxxie had been following a certain Zabrak for some time, who displayed traits of her former disappeared mistress, Raessa Jalyan. After deciding to capture her and interrogate her, Myxxie uncovered a vast plot to use Nightsisters as biological experiments by the Empire. After thoroughly investigating leads with the assistance of Reo'Vega, Ivof and others, she staged a hijacking of an imperial freighter, known as the Torrent, who was transporting Raessa from an Imperial Research Star Destroyer over Dathomir to the core worlds. Successfully boarding it and taking over, Korris Sprint (who she had worked with while working with Blackwater Galactic) was planted as the new pilot. After evading imperial fighters and killing the entire crew, Myxxie ruthlessly murdered the single doctor left standing to keep Raessa alive in her Bacta Stasis. She had hired Ferian Toramino to become the temporary doctor while Raessa was protected in Myxxie's bunker. The paths they chose... After a time, Raessa had been cured, at great but entirely acceptable loss of imperial life. The Corvette, The Cobalt Edge, had been destroyed by a team consisting of Korris Sprint, Ferian Toramino, Jaxlyn Derris, Myxxie herself, along with Raessa, who had been on a bed in one of the compartments of the Torrent. Ferian and Jaxlyn provided fighter escort and cover for the Vigo variant, which had been kept dormant and refitted over time. Afterwards, her sights had been set on a new threat. The man claiming to be a sith, Cas-ru Roben, she felt would surely want retaliation against her, and so, she went about infiltrating his organisation. Eventually, Myxxie was appointed the Minister of Intelligence for the planet. In her role, she assumed to act loyal to him, and yet waged a shadow war against him. She sold high level secrets to Melkin Antross before Cas-ru himself figured it out and had her hunted. As of current, she is hiding in a highly secure bunker. Tensions are rising. The Path of a Nightsister "The path of a nightsister is not one of mindless killing, the path of a nightsister is to use guile in order to get what we want from our enemies before killing them" - Raessa Jalyan to Myxxie Choices made and paths decided, Myxxie returned to Talus and willingly submitted to Cs-ru. Once more she was appointed Minister of Intelligence and she worked to reform the old assassin's house into a formal intelligence agency. Plans were made for a Coup De'tat against Cas-ru. Eventually, she was made his Sith Apprentice. Old grudges firmly reminded her of her more important, and older adversaries she could take time to deal with in her new position of power. That she did, she was at first used much like blunt hammer against enemies before being reigned in as a surgical instrument of death instead. In time, through use of guile and clever use of words, she would make many friends that would eventually be brought to bear on her closest enemy. Retirement and Back to Basics After having given The Talusian Government her official resignation papers, she retired supposedly to Corellia, having parted on amicable terms with them and the Imperial detachment there. Her current whereabouts are unknown and sightings have been reported from Dantooine to Naboo, to Corellia, to Yavin Four to Endor to Lok and Dathomir. Rumors abound about her, where exactly she is or has been is at best speculation. Other Info - History, Equipment, Appearance and Social Information Character Sheet Character Name: Myxxie Eosad Aliases: The Watcher, Xyra, Nightflower Two, The Witness, Minister Eosad, Eosad, Bitches. Real Name: Chrystiana Darkwalker-Lotus Species: Human Age: 26 Gender: F Place of Birth: Kaadara, Naboo Residence: Unknown - Current: unknown - Prior: New Doros, Talus. Dearic, Talus. Kaadara, Naboo. Outpost Epsilon, Lok. Tormentor's Bane (Vigo). Phojo's Omen (Yt-1300). Mos Elsewhere, Tatooine (Bria). Foxx, Corellia (Bria). Marital Status: Unmarried Status: Not looking - Current: Unmarried - Prior: Unknown Affiliations: Black Sun Crime Syndicate, Vigo Green. The Empire, Imperial Intelligence. Talusian Ministry of Internal Affairs/Security, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Intelligence - Current: Unknown. Assumed Black Sun Employment - Prior: Rebel Alliance to Restore The Republic, Special Forces Group Seven (old guild), Blackwater Galactic. Dathomiri Nightsisters, rumored. Several criminal cartels Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Eyes: Sulphuric (DS corruption). Real: Blue Height: Six feet four inches Weight: 115 lbs Build: muscular, athletic Skintone: pale caucasian Hair: Jet Black, said to be brown at times Armor: known to have more than one suit of Black Sun Bounty Hunters Armor, different patterns and designs confirmed - Weapons: Lightsabers, fifth, fourth generation, type 5, 6 and 7. Double bladed sabers known to be employed proficiently. Known to carry various carbines, pistols, rifles, knives and pikes at times. - Other Noted Training: *Hunting evasion training, survival techniques, known to be said to be a master of using any blade given to her. *Known registered Bounty Hunter - seventy confirmed kills on the job. *Rebel Alliance Specforce Training, combat experience in various areas of operation, covert warfare techniques. *Known to be able to make her own explosives and or poisons/chemicals/toxins. *Noted physics education prior to disappearing several years ago, noted to have studied at the Theed Royal Academy for Astrogeology, Astrobiology and Astrophysics. *Known to employ hand to hand combat techniques proficiently, close quarters combat knowledge is apparent. *Known education in intelligence gathering, formal intelligence agency employment *Known knowledge of imperial cyphers and encryption methods, expert hacking abilities *Equipment: See armor, weapons, training Vehicles: Known: *1x Av21 (totaled, wrecked in defense of Keren) *1x BARC Command Variant Speeder *1x Generic Swoop Bike *1x XP38 Landspeeder *1x Generic Speederbike *1x Skiff *1x Vigo Armed Transport (destroyed above Yavin Four, by Arsani and Korris, others) *1x KSE Firespray Interceptor *1x Rhikxyrk Starfighter *1x Decommissioned Royal Naboo Interceptor *1x ETA-22 ACTIS Interceptor (destroyed over Lok) *1x Yacht (stolen) *1x Yt-1300 Transport *1x Y8 Converted Mining Barge (impounded) Piloting License: Yes. Family: Unknown. Records scarce. Mentors: Depends on who you ask. Psychological Evaluation: Subject suffers from PTSD, but shows capability to overcome and deal with it, she is noted to be ruthless and brutally clever at times in the opinion of this psychologist. She can be brash and blunt in her wording, she is opinionated and yet carries herself as if things don't bother her much at times. She is fit for society, but it wouldn't be advisable to push her too far. Her training and noted equipment make this one potentially very dangerous and deadly alone. I would not want to anger her, much less more than one like her. Medical Evaluation: Several scars on various parts of her body, she walks with a light limp, although it is notably recovering, she is fit for military service and has already seen it somehow from how she looks. Otherwise healthy, noted signs of past drug and alcohol use or abuse. IC Medals, Awards and Certificates Rebel Alliance *Rebel Medal of Courage *Rebel Medal of Valorous Service *Rebel Medal of Heroism *Rebel Grand Medal of Resolution *Rebel Alliance Badge of Valor *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Platinum_Valor_Cross Rebel Alliance Merit of Valor *Champion of Rememberance Day (2010) *Vandal of the Rebellion *Rememberance Day Resistance Fighter *Redbird x20 *Field Achievement Award *Crynyd Award The Empire *Imperial Medal of Honor *Nova Star Medal of The Empire *The Imperial Medallion of Service *Imperial Badge of Meritorious Service Previous Guilds/PA's *Nightsister Outcasts (NS) (See Nightsisters) *Nightsisters (NS)(Same as Nightsister Outcasts) *The Seventh Special Operations Group (VII) *The 21st Sub Squad (XXI) *Project G.H.O.S.T (GHO) *Galactic Intelligence Agency (INTEL) *Esoteric Cult of Darkness (-SC-) *Outer Rim Trading Consortium (OTC) *Blackwater Galactic (BLACK) *Rim World Trade Alliance (RWTA) RP Preferences notes Common sense applies - if you don't feel like you want retaliation in any form, think before you act. ICA = ICC Within reason. Combat preferences: don't pick a fight without consent. I nor she won't either. Category:Player characters